


Moonlight Overture

by augustrain3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrain3/pseuds/augustrain3
Summary: A short one-shot, set post-Alex & Maggie scene in 2x08.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years, but I just love these two too much.

Alex stirred to the insistent vibration of her cell phone buzzing against her wooden coffee table. Her eyelids lifted groggily, heavy still with sleep, and she peered around the room from her spot on the sofa. She noted the soft glow of the kitchen lamp and the fading sound of the crackling fire dying out. And then, of course, there was Maggie. 

Her memories flooded back, a reminder that the nights events were in fact real. She closed her eyes again momentarily to savor the warmth of Maggie’s body next to her from the spot where they had fallen asleep beside each other on the sofa, before the buzzing pulled her mind back. Alex silently cursed whatever middle of the night emergency required her to pull herself out of Maggie’s embrace.

When the noise failed to remit, she sighed in frustration. Reaching over the sleeping brunette beside her, taking care to be as stealth as her years of DEO training had taught, she grabbed the cell, noting the caller, then quickly hitting the touchscreen to accept the call. Before saying a word though, she pulled herself up off the couch carefully and stepped a few feet out of ear shot. 

She lifted the phone to her ear and already could hear Kara’s very emphatic, very awake voice, inquiring from the other end. 

“Hello?” Kara’s confusion at Alex’s silence. “Alex? Are you there? Why aren’t you saying anything?” 

“Kara, what's up?” Alex replied in a hushed whisper. 

“Oh good, you're up!” 

Alex rubbed her eyes, and looked up to find her wall clock. “What time is it? Is everything ok?”

“It's 2. 2:47 to be exact.” Kara responded, with far more energy than Alex could even comprehend, let alone muster. “Why are you whispering?” Kara wondered curiously.

“I'm not,” Alex whispered back casually, attempting to act like nothing was out of the ordinary, even if everything was. Even if, within a few hours, it felt like the course of her life had completely shifted. 

After Maggie’s confession, they had finally settled in for pizza and beer on the couch, Maggie playfully teasing Alex for missing all the obvious signs that the feelings were mutual. "Undeniable," Maggie had called it. This thing between them. 

__

_“I’ve never felt like this,” Alex had told her nervously._

_“I’m a little scared to admit that I haven’t either,” Maggie had responded sheepishly._

_“Is that a bad thing?” Alex voice had been tinged with fear._

_“No, no, it’s not bad. It’s…big. You’re big.”_

_“I’m big?” Alex had teased._

_Maggie’s lips had curved into a smile, revealing those perfect dimples Alex had become so infatuated with._

_“Shut up, you know what I mean,” Maggie had replied, shaking her head, laughing._

_“Yeah, I do,” Alex had whispered, before cupping Maggie’s face with her hands and pulling her in for another long, languid kiss._

“Oh my god! Is someone there? Alex!” Kara squealed loudly through the line, breaking Alex’s thoughts like shattering glass. 

Alex looked up and saw Maggie shift her position slightly on the couch. 

“Shhhh!!” Alex chided, trying to keep her sister’s voice from echoing all the way through the receiver. 

“There is! Alex! I know I told you to explore, but I didn't think you'd be already bringing "randos" home already.”

Alex scoffed. “There's no "rando" here, Kara!” She hesitated, wondering for a moment if she should keep this all to herself just for the night, just for a few more hours, to savor it all, but she couldn’t. “It's Maggie," she finally added carefully. 

“Oh, geez. Then why are you being so weird?” Kara demanded. “Say hi for me.”

“She's asleep…” Alex said carefully, realizing that since she and Maggie had decided to be friends, they'd spent a lot of time together, despite Kara's concern. Enough time that Kara wouldn't be surprised to hear Maggie was there.

Kara laughed. “What are you, in 8th grade? You guys are doing sleepovers now?” she remarked sarcastically. 

“Kara." 

It only took a beat and then, “Oh!” Kara exclaimed in response. And then, as it sunk it, “Ohhhhhh.”

“Uh huh.”

Kara then squealed. "Oh my god, Alex, what happened?!"

"She stopped by last night. It's a long story." 

"Wow. So you guys are.. I mean, it’s happening!”

“Shh!!! Yes. Yes, it’s happening," Alex replied softly, still in disbelief except for the sleeping figure across the room that made it all real. She glanced over at Maggie as a wide grin spread across her face. 

“Oh my god, I want to hear everything!”

“Tomorrow, ok?”

"Fiiiine,” Kara whined facetiously “I’ll let you get back to your lay-dayyy,” she added suggestively with a giggle. 

“But wait, what's going on? Why were you calling so late?” Alex questioned, remembering that Kara had been the one to make this out of the ordinary pre-dawn dial. 

“Oh, nothing,” Kara responded hurriedly. "I just..couldn't sleep.”

“You sure?” Alex wasn't quite convinced, but her fatigue was overtaking her, and she figured it could always wait to morning. 

“Yep, nada," she replied suspiciously, and Alex made a mental note to interrogate her tomorrow. 

The sisters said their goodbyes, and Alex hung up the cell, padding softly back to the couch where Maggie was fast asleep, curled up on her side. _God, she's beautiful,_ Alex thought to herself. 

She switched her phone to silent, and dropped it onto the side table before crawling back into the space next to Maggie. 

“Mmmm,” the muffled moan of contentment slipped from Maggie's lips as she felt Alex slip beside her. 

“Hey,” Alex whispered warmly, pushing the tousled tresses of Maggie’s hair behind her ear so she could examine her face. "I could offer you something more civilized like a bed."

Maggie, half asleep, eyes still closed, didn't reply, only readjusted her body, curling herself to fit against Alex’s frame, like it was the most natural thing in the world, until her head rested on Alex’s chest and her arm was draped over Alex’s stomach. _Sofa it is,_ Alex thought as she felt her heart begin pounding at the mere feeling of Maggie surrounding her. 

“You feel good,” Maggie whispered half-asleep, and Alex felt all the weeks, the months, maybe a lifetime of swallowed emotion begin to well up. She tried to choke it back but felt the tears start to fill her eyes and spill out. She reached her hand down and grabbed the edge of the gray cable knit blanket and pulled it over their bodies. 

She lingered awake as long as she could, savoring the feeling of Maggie’s heat, her softness, letting her fingers run through those dark strands, memorizing every angle of her face and the rhythmic sound of her breathing. 

Alex thought of all the glasses of scotch she had downed, of all the lies she had told herself, of the fortress she had fiercely been building around her heart, trying to convince herself that someday she would get over Maggie Sawyer. 

Under the hazy glow of moonlight streaming through the window, Alex’s last thought before sleep took hold was to remind herself again of the overwhelming, surreal truth that she no longer needed to.


End file.
